Olympian High School
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Before they were the well-known Gods & Goddesses that we know and love, they were in high school!  Follow them on their adventures.  First attempt at a Greek Mythology story.  Hope you enjoy!  Rated T for safety.
1. Late Night Chats

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Greek Mythology except my original characters. The rest belongs to the awesome Greek gods & goddesses.

A/N: I have no idea how this story came to me – it was floating around in my head and I just had to write it down. Just to be clear, Luna is my OC.

A/N 2: Hey everyone! I know I've been neglecting to write anything here, but I've gone through some personal things (really don't wanna talk about it), but I've dealt with the issues as best as I can. Thanks to everyone who has supported me - this story is for you guys!

Summary: AU: Before they were the well-known Gods & Goddesses that we know and love, they were in high school! Follow them on their adventures. First attempt at a Greek Mythology story. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for safety.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Late Night Conversations)

Luna sighed and leaned against her locker, looking at the popular girls that walked by her everyday. She longed to be with them, but she knew what they would say: "Not in this lifetime, freak!" then they would laugh and walk away, chatting to themselves. It was because her mother was the Titan of the Moon – Phoebe. Luna had no idea who her father was – he had left when she was a month old. It was when she was a year old that her mother sent her to live at the year-round school.

"So, just because I'm half Titan, I can't be popular?" Luna had asked one of the popular girls – Aphrodite. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and flipped her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Duh!" Aphrodite replied before heading off with her friends, leaving Luna in the dust. The bell rang somewhere in the distance and Luna made her way quickly and quietly to her final class of the day.

After school, Zeus and the popular boys were heading off to football practice when they saw a girl jogging around the track. She must've been a "mortal" or unpopular girl because Zeus knew everyone in the school, seeing as he was class president.

"Look at that lame mortal run!" Hephaestus laughed stupidly. Zeus rolled his golden eyes and made his way to practice.

"Zeusy!" Hera sang, nearly running into the Graces – or the cheerleaders.

"Watch it!" Joy snapped, picking up her pompoms. Charm and Beauty were right behind her.

"Ignore her." Beauty said, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder. The girls took half of the football field while the team took the other.

"JOG THREE TIMES AROUND THE TRACK THEN COME BACK HERE!" Ares – the football coach, yelled. The team didn't object. Ares then saw the girl running around the track. He beckoned her over to him. Luna took her earphones out of her ears and turned off her iLute.

"What are you doing on my track?" Ares asked, his voice unusually calm.

"Running." Luna replied.

"From what? I don't see a Hydra chasing you."

"I run whenever I'm mad."

The football team came back onto the field, panting and gasping for air.

"What is – the mortal – doing here?" Hades asked between pants.

"There are no mortals allowed at Olympian High School!" Ares bellowed, startling one of the hellhounds asleep nearby. The hellhound growled and went back to sleep as if nothing had bothered it.

"Coach Ares, sir, we – the guys and I – call unpopular kids mortals. She's one of the unpopular kids." Apollo squeaked.

"Oh." Ares responded. He waved his hand at Luna in a shooing motion. Luna glared at him and trotted back up to the school to take a shower before heading to her cabin for the night.

Just as Luna was about to start on her Geography homework, there was a knock on her cabin door.

"What?" she bellowed.

"Luna, it's me – Iris." The other unpopular girl answered. Luna smiled and unlocked the door for her roommate. Iris smiled and sat her homework down on the desk in front of her, her rainbow toga glowing brilliantly in the dim candlelight.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" Luna asked, absolutely in awe.

"Garage sale." Iris answered, admiring how her toga gleamed in the candlelight.

"Whose garage sale?" Luna questioned.

"Some mortals that were moving." Iris told her roommate, plopping down on the soft computer chair that sat in front of the desk.

The girls chatted for a little while longer before Luna heard her stomach growl. Iris smiled and ordered Italian for dinner.

"Do you ever wonder who your parents are?" Luna asked, taking a bite of her meatball. Iris shook her head and took a bite of her pasta.

"Why? Do you?" Iris asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I know who my mother is – the Titan of the Moon."

"I know – you've told me at least a thousand times."

"Why did she send me here instead of raising me?"

"She wanted what was best for you."

"I know, but I wish I could see her, just once."

"Luna, you know that's forbidden."

"I know."

There was silence for a while. Luna thought that Iris had gone to bed until she heard rustling.

"Iris?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"Why are you friends with me? My mom's a Titan-"

"I don't care that your mother is a Titan. She could've been a turtle for all I care. I'm friends with you because I want to be."

"Do you like being friends with the most unpopular girl in school?"

"I don't like it – I love it. I'll never _ever _join the popular girls. I would rather die."

Luna felt a small smile spread across her lips.

"I heard that you caught Zeus' attention today." Iris said. Luna rolled her eyes.

"I was running on the track and he came out with the football team – that's it." Luna told her best friend.

"That's not how the Graces tell it."

"Don't listen to them. Plus, I don't like Zeus – he's annoying and popular."

"We should get some sleep – we have a test on Mortal History tomorrow." Iris said, changing the subject.

"Night Iris."

"Night Luna."

Luna blew out the candle and drifted off to sleep, pushing all thoughts of Zeus and the popular guys out of her head.


	2. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow - thanks for the reviews guys! I see that I have some new readers - welcome! **

**Anyway, sorry it took me FOREVER to update, but life just got in the way, plus I had to re-write this chapter like 500 times b/c nothing was making sense, so I think it does now :)**

On a side note, I'm thinking this story will be between 5 and 10 chapters. Sadly, there will be no sequel - I have my other stories to update - Derby Dreaming, You Are Not Alone, Across the Universe, Living For Today and the other unfinished projects I didn't mention.

**Sorry for the extremely long author's note - hope u enjoyed it (lol) and hope you really enjoy the story :D**

**-Lucky **

* * *

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Everything Is Not What It Seems)

Luna and Iris were eating breakfast in the cafeteria when two unpopular boys – Orion and Achilles – sat down at their table. They were the only four unpopular kids in the whole school.

"What do the popular kids have that we don't have?" Orion asked, taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

"Muscles." Achilles spoke up in a nerdy voice, making a group of popular girls giggle as they walked by.

"Fair skin." Luna and Iris answered in unison.

The four of them ate their breakfast in silence, watching the popular kids talk and interact with each other. Iris let out a dreamy sigh as Hermes flew by them. Luna rolled her eyes and scraped her food into the trash. Iris had had a HUGE crush on Hermes since second grade.

"You know he's not gonna do something unless you make a move." Luna told her best friend as they made their way to Mortal History class.

"I would never do that." Iris said as the girls slid into their seats towards the front of the class. Mrs. Fate handed out the tests from last week as students shuffled in the class. Luna smiled when she saw her grade – another 100%.

"Goody for you." Iris mocked, showing Luna her 90%.

"I'm really good in Mortal History, so why don't you use the notes I make for you?" Luna asked when the bell rang for class to end sounded.

"I don't know." Iris said as she and Luna headed to science with Medusa – their least favorite teacher.

"Dissecting frogs again, fun." Achilles spoke up as he, Luna, Orion and Iris sat at a lab table, preparing to work together.

"I don't like this arrangement." Medusa said, coming over to where the four unpopular kids were sitting. She looked around the room and then back at the table.

"Luna, go work with the Graces. Iris, go work with Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. Achilles, go work with Athena, Artemis and Persephone. Orion, go work with Hermes, Aphrodite and Dionysus. These will be your lab partner assignments for the rest of the year. Fail to work with your partners and I will turn you to stone." Medusa told the unpopular kids. They quickly gathered their things and went to sit with their new lab partners.

The Graces refused to touch the frog, so Luna had to do the dirty work. She had them take notes on what she was doing.

It seemed like an eternity, but the final bell rang for classes to end. Luna, Iris, Achilles and Orion were about to head to the separate cabins when Luna heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw Poseidon walking towards her. Luna rolled her eyes and told her friends to go ahead, she would catch up later.

"Hey Luna." Poseidon greeted her. Luna made a mental note that his voice sounded like Severus Snape's from the Harry Potter movies. And he smelled like fish.

"What do you want?" Luna asked, shifting her books from one arm to the other.

"You know homecoming's this week, right?"

"I'm not going – the unpopular kids aren't invited, remember?"

"Well, there's a dance after the game-" Luna held up her hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Look, if your 'friends' sent you over here to talk to me and if they paid you to take me to the dance, then you're dumber than I thought you were." Luna said, her tone calm. She was about to turn on her heel and catch up with her friends when Poseidon grabbed her arm.

"My friends didn't send me over – I _wanted _to talk to you."

"Yeah right. Now, let go of me." Luna struggled to get out of his hold, but he was stronger than he looked.

"Not until you give me an answer."

"I already told you – I'm. Not. Going." Luna told him, yanking her arm out of his grip. Without a backwards look, she sprinted to her cabin and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked as Luna climbed the latter and went into her loft. She then plopped herself on her bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Luna?" Iris called.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Luna, come down. I worked with Poseidon today – he seems really nice. He's not at all like his brothers or the other popular guys."

Luna climbed down from out of her loft and looked at her best friend, a quizzical look on her face.

"What?" Iris inquired.

"So, you mean when he came over to talk to me… it was to ask me to homecoming?" Luna asked.

"That's what I was going to tell you when you stormed in. I talked to him today after class and he said he wanted to ask you out to the homecoming dance, since we're not allowed to go to the football game."

"I feel like such a jerk." Luna whined as she turned on her laptop. She checked her email and went to GreekFace, the social networking site for the students at Olympian High School. She saw that she had a friend request from Poseidon. She clicked the 'yes' button and viewed his profile. Iris was on her computer, video chatting with Orion and Achilles.

Just then, a chat bubble popped up.

SWIMGOD07: Hi Luna – it's me. Poseidon.

MOONGODDESS87: I know who it is.

SWIMGOD07: How r u?

MOONGODDESS87: Ok. U?

SWIMGOD07: Better now that we're talking.

MOONGODDESS87: Don't worry – Iris told me everything and I forgive you.

SWIMGOD07: U do?

MOONGODDESS87: Yeah. I would love to go to the homecoming dance with you.

SWIMGOD07: Cool. I'll pick you up at seven.

MOONGODDESS87: Sounds good.

SWIMGOD07: I need to go start on homework.

MOONGODDESS87: I'm actually done with mine – I could help you with yours.

Luna and Poseidon decided to meet in the library to do homework together. When she told Iris what she was doing, Iris told her to have fun.

"I'll try." Luna promised, gathering up her books and walked to the library. She sat at a table and took out her required book for English class and started reading it while she waited for Poseidon.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_ – probably the best book written by a mortal." Poseidon's cool voice floated to Luna's ears. Luna shoved her book into her bag as Poseidon sat down across from her.

The two of them spent an hour going over Poseidon's homework. Luna felt a strong connection to Poseidon and hoped that the connection wouldn't be broken.

The next morning, Luna woke up not feeling well, so Iris promised to take notes and get homework assignments for her. Luna thanked her friend and watched Iris exit the cabin and make her way up to the school.

Luna spent the whole day in bed, watching movies on her laptop and reading until she couldn't read any more. For lunch, she heated up some chicken noodle soup and had some juice.

When Iris came back to the cabin, Luna was watching a movie on her laptop, seeing as the DVD player ate the last movie the girls had watched together.

"Your boyfriend was asking about you." Iris said, placing Luna's homework assignments on Luna's desk.

"He's bot by boybend." Luna said, embarrassed as to how stuffed up and groggy her voice sounded.

"He sent these" Iris said, placing a white teddy bear, balloons and flowers on Luna's desk as well. "Also, Poseidon said that he would be stopping by later to check on you."

Luna turned off her laptop and climbed down from her loft. Iris smiled as Luna entered the kitchen, dressed in a teal robe, pink pajama bottoms and a blue T-shirt that read, 'Only a real loser would stand there and read the message on someone else's stupid T-shirt.'

"Love the shirt." Iris told Luna.

"Banks." Luna thanked her friend.

The two of them were watching Dancing With The Stars when there was a knock on the door. Iris went to answer it while Luna stretched out on the couch.

"She's over here." Iris was telling the person. Luna looked up and saw Poseidon standing over the couch, a small smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Obey. Bon't get too bose – I bon't want bo get you sick." Luna told Poseidon. He shifted three feet away from her, which was a little better. Luna rested her head on the arm of the couch, curling into a ball. Suddenly, Luna ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She then threw up for five minutes. Poseidon entered the bathroom and held Luna's hair back as she puked into the toilet.

"Banks." Luna thanked Poseidon as she finished up.

"You're welcome. I better get going. Feel better soon." Poseidon told Luna, gathering his things and exited the cabin.

"Mmm." Luna moaned, sitting back down on the couch.

"I know, hun. I'll clean up here if you want to go to bed." Iris told her best friend. Luna thanked her friend and headed to her lofty heaven.

The next morning, Luna woke up feeling a little better, so she decided to go to classes with Iris. She had caught up on homework when she couldn't sleep the night before, so that was taken care of.

She was getting books out of her locker when she overheard the following conversation:

"So, Po, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Talking with the unpopular girl."

"She's actually pretty cool, Hercules."

Hercules snorted. "You actually like her? Wait until I tell the football team."

"Herc, don't do that."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I'm dumping her after the dance – right in front of everyone."

Hercules laughed and high fived Poseidon. Poseidon laughed and walked by Luna, ignoring her.

RIIIIING!

Luna finished getting her books out of her locker and went to her first period class, feeling tears in her eyes.

Once classes ended, Luna went straight to her cabin and went to her loft. She then threw herself on her bed, sobbing loudly.

"Luna?" Iris called, coming into the cabin. She saw Luna's book bag on the computer chair and looked up – Luna was in bed, curtains drawn. Iris could hear loud sobbing and instantly knew it was Luna. She climbed the ladder to Luna's loft and sat next to her best friend.

"What happened?" Iris asked after a while. Luna explained everything between sobs. Iris listened, telling her friend how stupid boys were and that everything would be all right.

The girls spent the rest of the night working on homework and watching RENT, seeing as the school was putting it on for their fall musical and EVERYONE had to try out, no exceptions.

"I think I could be Maureen." Iris said, shoveling some Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream into her mouth.

"I'm going to audition for a minor role – like someone in Life Support." Luna said, her eyes glued on the screen.

While Luna got ready for bed that night, she was grateful that she had a good friend like Iris. She knew that she could always rely on her, no matter what.


	3. You're My Saving Grace

**A/N: Hey everyone! There's only ONE more chapter before this story is over.**

**-Lucky**

**PS - Thanks so much for the AWESOMESAUCE reviews - you guys ROCK!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – You're My Saving Grace)

Before Luna and Iris knew it, it was time for the Homecoming Dance. Hermes had asked Iris and Poseidon had asked Luna. The girls had said 'yes' to both of them and were now at a dress store, trying to find the perfect dress.

"What do you think of this one?" Luna asked, exiting the dressing room, wearing a long red strapless dress. Iris had already found her dress – a rainbow-colored ankle-length dress.

"No – it doesn't bring out your skin." Iris said, not looking up from the magazine she was reading. Luna let out a frustrated growl and went back to the changing room.

She and Iris finally agreed on a light blue dress that came mid-thigh.

"That was the most fun I've ever had." Luna said, her tone sarcastic. Iris let out a laugh as the two of them exited the shopping center, dresses in hand.

That night, it was the Homecoming Dance. The theme was 'A Walk on the Wild Side'. Hermes and Poseidon led their dates in with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey Po, can I talk to you?" Hercules called, excusing himself from his date.

"I'll go get us some punch." Luna said, Iris following right behind her.

There was some time before the announcing of Homecoming King and Queen for the students to vote. Ones who had voted already wouldn't be counted and people running for Homecoming King and Queen couldn't vote for themselves.

"I have the winners for Homecoming King and Queen. Your Queen this year is Luna! Your King this year is Poseidon!" Ares announced halfway into the Homecoming Dance. Poseidon and Luna made their way to the stage to accept their crowns.

After they accepted their crowns, Poseidon and Luna made their way to the dance floor. Before the band played a slow ballad that the King and Queen were going to dance to, but Poseidon cut them off.

"I have something to say." Poseidon told the students. Luna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Poseidon then turned to Luna, holding one of her hands in his. "I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."

"We never dated, so it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're the biggest jerk I've ever met!" Luna screamed, running out of the gym, Iris right behind her.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Iris asked once the girls reached their cabin.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Luna exclaimed as she and Iris got ready for bed.

"What did fish brain do?"

Luna explained what she overheard between Hercules and Poseidon. Iris listened intently, brows furrowed.

"That despicable little guppy!" Iris yelled.

"Tell me about it – I can't believe he asked me to the dance. I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, Luna – it was just a dumb mistake. Plus, the plan backfired." There was a small smile spreading across Iris's face.

"What?"

"We should talk to Nemesis – she would know what to do."

"I don't know – she's that weird emo kid, isn't she?"

"I have Spanish with her – she's pretty nice, for the most part."

"What do you mean, 'for the most part'?"

"All I'm saying is don't make her mad."

"Iris – where are you going with this?"

"We should go to her for revenge!"

"Revenge? Seriously? What grade are you in second?"

Iris rolled her eyes.

"Dummy, are you even listening to me? The auditions for the fall musical are coming up and EVERYONE has to audition. We should have Poseidon mess up his audition or something."

"Iris, that's wrong, although what he did to me at the dance, it seems so right."

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking." Iris went on to tell Luna her plan.

* * *

"NEXT!" Muse called out. Muse was the theater director and a total drama queen. Luna and Iris were watching the auditions, along with Nemesis. It was two weeks later and the auditions for RENT were underway. Achilles was now on stage, his voice barely above a whisper as he read his monologue.

"LOUDER!" Muse shouted. Achilles moved up to the microphone and feedback ran throughout the auditorium.

"F-Four score a-a-a-and seven y-y-years ago…" Achilles read from the piece of paper in his hand. Muse dismissed him with a wave of her hand and called the next person to audition. It was Hades and he didn't look too happy.

"Name?" Muse asked.

"Hades."

"Part you're auditioning for?"

"Benjamin Coffin the Third."

"Name of song and monologue."

"The song is Seasons of Love and the monologue is part of my favorite poem – The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe."

"Blow me away."

Luna sat forward in her seat, anxious to hear what Hades' voice sounded like. She raised her eyebrows when he opened his mouth – it was beautiful. His monologue wasn't bad, either.

"NEXT TO AUDITION IS LUNA!" Muse called. Luna scrambled to her feet and walked on the stage. She had to squint – the stage light was very bright. She stepped up to the microphone and smoothed out her skirt.

"Name?"

"Luna."

"Part auditioning for?"

"Mimi Marquez."

"Name of song and monologue."

"The song isn't actually from the musical-"

"That's fine – just sing something."

"The song I chose is Defying Gravity from Wicked and the monologue is Mimi's speech at Angel's funeral."

"Proceed."

Luna cleared her throat and lowered her head. She then looked at the accompanist who played the introduction to the song. Luna took a deep breath and sang Defying Gravity. Once she finished, Muse, Nemesis and Iris applauded loudly.

"I'll be reading my monologue now." Luna announced, placing her hands behind her back, lowered her head and got into character. She then brought her head up and took a step towards the microphone.

"It's right, that today's Halloween. It was Angel's favorite holiday. I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met. There was this skinhead who was harassing her and she just walked right up to him and said, 'I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. I'm more of a woman than you'll ever get.'"

* * *

Two weeks later and the cast list was up. Luna scanned the list for her name. When she found it, she smiled when she saw that she got the part of Mimi. Curiously, she looked to see who her co-stars were. Iris had gotten the part of Maureen; Hades had gotten the part of Benny; Nemesis had gotten the part of Joanne; Hercules had gotten the part of Mark; Orion had gotten the part of Collins; Zeus had gotten the part of Angel. She then looked to see who would be playing her love interest.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Luna exclaimed as she and Iris made their way to the stage for rehearsals to begin.

"What?" Iris asked.

"STUPID FISH BRAIN IS PLAYING THE PART OF ROGER!" Luna shouted, opening the auditorium doors. She then made her way over to Nemesis, Iris struggling to catch up.

"Don't blame me for what happened." Nemesis said before Luna could say anything. Luna looked to Iris for support.

"People! On stage, please!" Muse told the actors. They threw down their book bags and headed to the stage.

Muse had them doing warm up vocal exercises before they started with the singing.

"We'll start with all the Tune Ups and Voice Mails. Nemesis, I want you to practice We're Okay, all right?" Muse told the students on stage. Luna and Poseidon practiced their duets – Light My Candle and I Should Tell You.

It was dark by the time rehearsals were over. Luna and Iris quickly made their way back to the cabin, singing various songs from the musical.

A month later, RENT opened. Opening night went perfectly and Luna even got roses from Achilles, who ended up playing various homeless people.

The second week, Luna was watching the scene Life Support from the wings when she felt Iris come up behind her and wish her luck.

Just then, the stage went dark and Luna made her way out, adjusting her robe she had on. As she sang Out Tonight, her thoughts were wandering, but they quickly came back.

"VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!" Everyone yelled at the end of La Vie Boheme B, exiting the stage to get ready for act two.

After the musical had its last run, Luna became very distant from everyone, including Iris. The girls fought more now than ever and as a result, they ended up not talking to each other for a week.

Luna found herself alone one day after school. She wandered around and found herself at the pool. Luna had never learned how to swim and had considered drowning herself. She sat down at the deep end and was about to climb down the latter when she heard a voice.

"Now what in the world is going on here?" a Southern-ish voice asked. Luna looked around for the owner, but didn't see one. "Up here, darlin." Luna looked up at the bleachers and saw Pandora – a once popular girl – sitting there.

"Pandora, please. I want to be alone." Luna told her, starting to climb down the latter. Her ankles were in and the water was freezing.

"Luna Nova – I know you can't swim, so what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill myself."

"Why, sugar?"

"I feel there's nothing to live for. All my friends hate me, Poseidon won't talk to me – I feel that with me being gone, the world will be a better place."

"No, it won't, darlin. Killing yourself means you're a coward."

"Excuse me?"

"Apple pie, I'm not calling you a coward – I just think what you're doing is wrong."

"Pandora, this is NO time to lecture me – I know what I'm doing." Luna's teeth were chattering – she was now waist-deep in the water. Just then, she heard the door open and someone enter.

"Luna?" Iris' voice greeted Luna's ears.

"You say Iris isn't talking to you, huh?" Pandora whispered, her head several inches away from Luna's ear.

"She's probably making sure I didn't kill myself." Luna whispered back. Pandora rolled her beautiful green-blue eyes.

"See, she does care about you." Pandora said as Iris came closer to the deep end. Luna climbed out of the freezing water and put on her sweater.

"Luna? What were you doing in the pool? You know you can't swim."

"I was going to kill myself when Pandora opened my eyes. She told me I had so much more to live for." Luna told her over the roar of the shower. The girls were in the bathroom of the cabin – Luna in the shower and Iris was sitting on the closed toilet.

"And you do – graduation is right around the corner."

"I can't graduate." Luna said, wrapping a towel around her tiny body and went to Iris' room to change.

"Why not?"

"I'm half Titan, remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Only full gods and goddesses can graduate."

Iris frowned.

"I'm sure if you talk to Ares, he'll think of something."

"I'm afraid of Ares – almost everyone is."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"Yeah, me too." Luna said, plopping down on the couch, pulling her legs under her. Iris sat down next to her, stroking her hair.

The girls stayed like that for the rest of the night, soaking in each other's company.


	4. Graduation

**A/N: Hey guys - Lucky updating here. This is the final chapter of Olympian High School. There will be no sequel or follow-up b/c I have a ton of other projects to update. **

**Special thanks to the following people who put this story on their favorite stories list:**

AphroditeSilverSwan  
bonifaco16  
EMPG22HoPe  
Fany94  
HermioneLennon  
and  
Isabeau Jones  


**Special thanks to the following people who put this story on their alerts list:**

AphroditeSilverSwan  
CoruptionToday  
and  
MuseOfOrpheus  


**Also, thanks to the people who took the time to review - you guys ROCK!**

**Feel free to read/review my other stories :)**

**-Lucky**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Graduation)

Luna entered the auditorium and walked down the wide aisle. She was hurt, sad and disappointed that she couldn't graduate with the class – all because she wasn't a full Olympian. She wasn't the only one that came to watch her friends graduate – the freshmen, sophomores and juniors had come to watch.

"Hey – anybody sitting here?" a junior boy she didn't know asked. Luna shook her head and smiled as he sat down.

"I'm Eros."

"Luna."

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you graduating?"

"I'm half titan." Luna muttered. Eros looked sideways at her then turned his attention back to the incoming seniors.

"…And now, your graduating seniors!" Ares bellowed. Pomp and Circumstance began playing as the seniors entered the auditorium, dressed in light blue robes and matching caps. Luna smiled as she saw her friends walk by, big smiles on their faces.

"…Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow." Ares called. Iris marched across the stage and accepted her diploma. Following her, were Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hercules, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hermes and the other twenty-nine seniors.

Beauty, one of the Graces, stepped forward after everyone had graduated and motioned to Muse, who was sitting at the piano. Hades, Zeus, Poseidon and the other seniors gathered around her. Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis and Iris also gathered around.

"_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five  
I keep thinking times will never change,  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
No more hanging out because we're on a different track.  
And if you got something that you need to say,  
You better say it right now because you don't have another day._" Aphrodite sang while the others hummed. She stepped away from the mic and made way for Zeus.

"_Because we're moving on and we can't slow down.  
These memories are playing like a film without sound.  
And I keep thinking of that night in June,  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon.  
And there was me and you and well we got real blue,  
Stay at home talking on the telephone, with me,  
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared,  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair.  
And this is out it feels._" Zeus rapped, smiling directly at Luna.

"_As we go on,  
We remember  
All the times we,  
Had together  
As our lives change,  
Come whatever,  
We will soon be  
Friends Forever._" The entire senior class crooned into their mics. Zeus steppe back as Hades stepped forward.

"_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,  
When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school,  
Still trying to break every single rule?  
Will little brainy Achilles be the stockbroker man?  
Can Aphrodite find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,  
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly,  
And this is how it feels._" Hades rapped into the microphone while everyone else hummed.

"_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
Come whatever  
We will soon be  
__Friends Forever._" The entire senior class crooned, moving in time to the music.

"_La, la_  
_Yeah, yeah…_  
_La, la_  
_We will soon be,_  
_Friends forever._" The Graces harmonized, stepping away from the mic as Iris stepped forward.

"_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
_Can we survive it out there?_  
_Can we make it somehow?_  
_I guess I thought that this would never end,_  
_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_  
_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round,_  
_Or will these memories fade when I leave this town?_  
_I keep, keep thinking that its not goodbye,_  
_Keep on thinking it's our time to fly._" Iris rapped. From where Luna was sitting, she could see tears in Iris' eyes.

"_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
Come whatever  
We will soon be  
Friends Forever._" A third of the senior class sang.

"_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
Come whatever,  
We will soon be  
Friends Forever._" Another third sang.

"_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
Come whatever,  
We will soon be  
__Friends forever._" Another third sang.

"_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
Come whatever,  
We will soon be  
__Friends Forever._" The last third graduating class sang.

As Luna watched her friends exit the arena, she knew that they would be friends forever, no matter what happened.


End file.
